Something Just Like This
by CastielWinchester101
Summary: It had been one week since Cas had died, and Dean was taking it harder then he ever had with anyone. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on pretending he was okay. All he wanted was to see his angel once more. As the sleepless nights started to get to him, something happened. Something that made his only wish come true. But was it really everything he had hoped for?
1. Chapter 1

It had been one full week now since Cas had died, and Dean was still hurting just as badly as when it happened. He hadn't gotten any better. He knew he would eventually, just not any time soon. He also knew that when he finally did, it wouldn't be the same as any other loss. When Bobby, Ellen, Joe, even Sam. When they all died, he knew that Cas's death wouldn't hurt the same way. He never felt the same way for anyone, which was hard to say considering he was extremely close to all of them. But it was May 26th and they still had no lead on Lucifer's son, ever since he got away. You wouldn't think it would be so difficult to find him, but it was. Since they couldn't do anything but research at the time, they were working a case. It was a simple Wendigo hunt in Indiana. Dean was on his way back to the motel after taking it out. Him and Sam were headed to the diner for some food before they hit the road. Dean pulled up and Sam got in, throwing the bags into the back seat. The drive to the diner was relatively quiet, Sam had tried to make conversation, not that Dean was in any mood to chat. Sam never knew for sure, but pretty much assumed that Dean and Cas were more then just friends. It's not like it was hard to tell. Ever since he died, Sam had been trying to cheer Dean up as much as he could, with pie, burgers, hunts, whatever he knew he liked, but none of it worked. Back at the bunker, Sam had noticed that Dean was actually doing research, a lot of it, except it wasn't for any hunt. He was reading through every book the men of letters owned, trying to find a way to bring an angel back to life. Sam wasn't sure it was possible, but he knew Dean would destroy himself if he didn't at least try.

They pulled up to the diner, and walked in. It wasn't very busy, as it was the middle of the night. Lucky for them it was 24 hours. They ordered the usual and ate up as quickly as they could, wanting to get over to Colorado as soon as possible. Sam imagined that hunting would be the best way for Dean to take his mind off of things, and help him cope, as it also did in the past, so that's exactly what they were doing. The waitress at the restaurant was hitting on Dean like no other, if it was any other time, he would have put the hunt on hold while he took her back to the motel, but Dean wasn't interested at all. Sam assumed it was because of Cas, only because she was definitely Dean's type. But he didn't seem to care, in fact she only made him want to leave faster. She gave Dean her number, even though he paid no attention to her the whole time. When they got outside, Dean through the piece of paper in the trash can and got in the car. Sam now knew that their was something really wrong with him. Dean never not wanted to have sex. "Are you alright?" Sam asked as they got in the car "You know, considering". Dean didn't reply or look over at Sam. He thought it was a stupid question, of course he wasn't alright. He had just lost his mother and the one he cared for more then anyone. Excluding Sam. He couldn't understand how Sam expected him to be okay. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed west. It was an 18 hour trip from Indiana to Colorado. "I'll drive. You should get some sleep" Sam said. Dean thought for a minute, ready to take up his offer, as he hadn't slept more then 2 hours each night, the past week, but decided he wasn't really up for another nightmare. "I'm fine" He replied. Sam was worried about him, but knew there wasn't anything he could do, except for be there for him if he decided he wanted to talk. "Okay" Sam said.

A few hours into the trip, Sam had passed out in the seat next to Dean. Dean looked over at him, making sure he was asleep. He turned the radio on, as Sam was used to sleeping through it, and turned the station to one he never had before. 96.1. It was pop, something Dean hated. He went through a few different stations before settling on one. It was a song he knew a little too well. Closer, by the Chainsmokers. He would never understand why Cas liked it so much. But he remembered it. He remembered Cas getting into the passengers seat next to him and trying to figure out how the radio worked, when he finally got it turned on, this was the song that was playing. Dean tried to change it and to explain to him that, that wasn't the music he should be listening to. But Cas didn't want him too. Dean wasn't too happy about it but pulled his hand back from the dial and continued driving. After it was over, Cas looked at him with a wide smile, "I like that one" he had said. From that point forward he always made Dean listen to that song whenever it came on, and it came on a lot. Dean chuckled, remembering that moment as he heard the song on his radio, but his smile quickly faded to a frown. He turned the volume up as his eyes starting filling up with tears. He was able to hold them back, in case Sam had woken up. He could explain the song, but not why he was crying over it. Luckily he didn't have to worry about that, but turned the radio off after the song, realizing that turning it on in the first place was a bad idea.

Along the way, they stopped for food and various other supplies. Dean drove the whole way there without stopping for anything else, even though Sam pushed him to get some sleep. When they finally got to the small town in Colorado they, for once, actually got a relatively nice hotel, instead of a crappy motel. They got to their room and unpacked a few things before Dean ended up passing out on the bed. Sam was doing research on the case. They knew it was a spirit, just had to figure out who it was. He looked over at Dean from time to time, and eventually put his headphones in. Ever since last Thursday, Dean hadn't been sleeping well. He rolled around constantly in his sleep and occasionally let out a whimper or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean slowly cracked his eyes open and let out a groan, whatever light was in his eyes was especially bright. He closed them. "Good Morning" he heard a voice say. The voice sounded like it was coming from right next to him. As he slowly opened his eyes once more he saw a face looking back at him. The man had brownish-black hair and wonderful blue eyes. Too asleep to pay attention, he groaned and rolled over, facing away from the man and towards the wall. He closed his eyes and started trying to fall back asleep when his eyes shot open. He quickly rolled back over to face the man once more. "Cas?" he said, shocked, but somewhat ecstatic. Cas chuckled and looked into Dean's gorgeous green eyes. He nodded. "Good Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked him. Dean wasn't sure how to respond, was he dreaming? Or was this actually real? He quickly shook off the thought that Cas was alive and looked around the room as he rubbed his eyes. He wondered whether Sam had somehow created this to make him feel better or if his own mind had conjured this reality up, as it was what he needed the most right now.

Dean was laying on the left side of the bed. The door was right in front of it. On each side of the door were large shelves that seemed to have a large amount of photos on each one. Next to him was a desk and on the other side of the bed was a dresser. There was a large window on that side. It was a room that he had never seen, nor thought of, in his life. He looked back over at Cas, who was eagerly awaiting his response. "Uh.. yeah" Dean replied. "What time do you think we should leave? Remember it takes like 7 hours to get there, and we have to leave before 4:00" Cas said, smiling at Dean. "uh.. what?" Dean asked, stumbling on his words. Cas's smile faded "We have to drop the children off at Jody's before Abigail's class. Did you forget?" Cas asked him. He looked concerned. Dean looked down at his chest and his hands, making sure that he was actually still him and he wasn't someone else or something. Confused, He looked over at pictures on the shelves. There were a bunch of pictures of him and Cas. A lot of them seemed to be taken in different areas, kinda like they had traveled a lot. He looked on the other shelf and noticed a picture of him, Cas, and 3 children. Two girls and one boy. He assumed one of them was whoever 'Abigail' was. 'Kids', Dean thought. 'We have kids?' Next to it was a picture of him and Sam. Sam's hair was longer then it had ever been before. Next to that was a picture of him and Mary, from when he was little. The one he had always kept with him. "Are you okay?" Cas asked him as he tilted his head. He had noticed Dean looking around the room instead of answering his question. Dean quickly turned his head towards Cas "Yeah I'm fine,.. well um.. I am now" Dean said, staring into his eyes, starting to smile. Dean didn't care whether this was real or fake, he was just happy to actually see Cas, not just think about him.

Cas smiled and moved a little closer to Dean. "We've been sleeping for quite a while, we should get up" Cas said to him. "No" Dean replied quickly before Cas was able to get up. "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to lay here for just a little bit longer". The thought that Cas actually needed sleep, never occurred to him. Dean leaned in closer to kiss Cas, of which Cas accepted and kissed him back. Cas pulled back after a few straight minutes of making out. "What did you mean by your alright now?" He asked. It was a question that had been lingering in his mind ever since Dean said it. "I mean I'm good now that I get to see you" Dean replied, staring at the angel. Cas smiled "I don't understand, you see me everyday. Did you have a bad dream or something?" He asked. He looked worried again. "Yeah I guess I did" Dean said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Cas asked him. "Nah. It's fine, don't worry about it" Dean replied. He didn't want to tell him anything, since he still wasn't sure what was going on, and it might ruin this reality, or whatever it was. Dean knew he would need to go home sooner rather then later, but he wanted to savor these moments for as long as he possibly could, before the time came to leave. He was prepared to play along for as long as he wanted, or needed to. "Alright" Cas replied. He rolled over and looked to the dresser next to him. The clock read 9:17 am. "I'm gonna go make breakfast" Cas said smiling. He leaned over to kiss Dean once more before getting out of bed and picking his shirt up from the top of the dresser. He threw it over his head as Dean sat up. "I'll meet you downstairs" Cas said as he walked out the door. Dean threw himself back on the bed, realizing just how comfortable it was, before pulling himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed his phone on the desk. "Crap" he said. His phone was locked. The problem was that he didn't know what he would've made his pass code. "Alright think, it's me... but not me. If I had a password on my phone what would it be?" he thought. "The day Sam was born? Maybe". He put the date in. Incorrect. "I hope it's not something stupid that I don't know. Like one of their birthdays or something" he said, looking over at the picture of them and the kids.

'What about the day I met Cas?' he thought to himself.

He put in the date and the phone unlocked. "Awesome" he said to himself. The first thing he did was check the date. September 19th, 2022. "What the hell? 2022? That's five years in the future". Dean's mind immediately went to the fact that maybe him and Sam found a way to bring him back, and for some reason he was being shown what was going to happen. "I guess a lot can change in five years" he said, looking down at his phone. Dean stood up and grabbed his red over shirt off of the ground. He threw it over his black t-shirt and pulled on his jeans. He took a closer look at the photos on the shelf before heading out of the room.

The second floor consisted purely of a hallway with five rooms. As he walked downstairs, he noticed what looked to be the front door right at the bottom of them. He walked down the hallway to his right, trying to figure out where the kitchen was. It seemed their house had a lot of hallways. To the left of the hallway was the living room. The TV was on and so was the radio it seemed. He imagined that if he followed the sound of it, he would find where everyone was. Dean was still having a hard time understanding how or why they seemed to have kids, but he was planning on playing along and he couldn't really do that without first accepting it. He took a right after the stairs and walked into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the motel, Dean slowly opened his eyes. Sam looked over at him and took out his headphones. He threw him a beer. Dean just getting up, managed to catch it right before it hit the ground. He looked up and saw Sam sitting at the table looking at his laptop. 'Holy crap. It worked' Dean said to himself as he looked down and played with the buttons on his over shirt. Dean got up and walked over to the table to sit across from Sam. "Everything on me hurts like hell" He complained. "It's probably because you were constantly rolling around. You only slept for about an hour" Sam replied, looking up him. Dean cracked his beer open and took a drink. "That would be why I'm tired as hell. I thought I slept more then this" he said. "You haven't been paying attention?" Sam asked. "You haven't slept more then 2 hours, if that, each night". "Great" Dean replied. He tried to think about what had happened but couldn't think of a reason that he wouldn't have been able to sleep. "Wonder why" He said to himself. Sam looked up, confused. "What?" Dean asked looking back at him. Sam slightly shook his head and went back to his computer. "Anyway, now that your awake we should get going. Nobody died in that house, in all the years that it's been up. So it's gotta be a cursed object of some sort. I called and talked to the previous owner and he said he that he doesn't remember buying anything recently. So that means we have to go search the house and see what we can find" Sam told him. "So spirit, cursed object. Got it, let's go" Dean replied, grabbing his leather jacket from the bed and heading towards the door. It had been quite a while since he had been hunting but he was eager to start again. Sam followed him down to the car.

Dean opened the door of the hotel and saw the impala sitting in the parking lot. His face lit up with a smile as he walked over to it. Dean ran a hand over the hood. "Oh baby, I missed you" He said. Sam opened the passenger door of the car and looked over at Dean, who was smiling like an idiot, standing next to the hood. "Dude, you just drove for 18 hours, like two hours ago" he said. Dean looked up, his smile fading, as Sam had pulled him out of his trance. "Right.. Right!" Dean said as he rushed to the driver's seat and got in. "I'll drive" Sam said to him before he got in the car. "No way Sammy" He said as he got in. "You always let me drive, Dean. Why so this time so special?" Sam asked him, a little upset. Dean looked over at him. This came as quite a surprise to him, as he never remembered letting Sam drive, ever. But he brushed it off, assuming he just forgot. He ignored him and pulled out of the parking lot. He turned right.

"It's the other way" Sam reminded him.

Dean sighed and turned around. "You couldn't have told me that before I turned?"

"We just checked out the house before we got to the hotel, I didn't realize you had such a bad memory"

"Shut up" he replied. Dean actually had no clue where they were going. "What's the address for this place?" He asked Sam. "You must have had a rough night. Because I know your not drunk. I'm not used to you forgetting so much" He said.

"I'm fine" Dean replied. "Just a lot on my mind"

"Right"

"So what's the address?"

"It's 709 Whitney Street" Sam told him. Dean had no clue where that was, but he imagined he could figure it out, now that he was pointed in the right direction. As he drove he paid attention to all the house numbers, trying to figure out which way to go next. He finally found it and pulled up in front of the house. They got out and Dean walked over to the trunk, opening it and propping up the bottom to reveal all their equipment. Dean smiled, as it was a sight he hadn't seen in quite a while. Sam noticed, but thought 'At least he's happy, I guess'. Dean pulled out the duffle bag. He put the salt rounds, and shotguns in the bag and threw it over his shoulder. They walked up to the door and Sam picked the lock. They walked in to a vast open room. Sam had previously made sure that no one would be home at the time they were going to go check it out. They scanned each room and found nothing. Nothing that would suggest the killings anyway. The only thing eventful that happened, was that Dean stole a few magazines and a bottle of alcohol. As they got back into the car, Dean threw the bag into the backseat and sighed. "Well that was a waste of time" He said as he started the car back up. "Yeah" Sam said. "How about we go get something to eat, you gotta be starving" he continued. Dean hadn't really thought about food, but now that Sam had mentioned it he realized he was starving. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days. Except he didn't have much of an appetite. Once again, he wasn't sure why. "I don't know" Dean replied. "I guess I'm just not that hungry"

"Alright" Sam said. "If you really aren't, I guess" Dean quickly moved on as didn't remember that this happened, or why it was. "Back to the motel?" Dean asked. "No, I'd still like something to eat" Sam said, pulling up his tablet to relook at the case. "Maybe it's something with the family line, not the house" Dean looked over at Sam's tablet for a few minutes, before starting the car and heading over to White Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

As Dean walked into the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Cas, doing exactly what he said we was going to. 'How the hell does he know how to cook' Dean thought to himself. Cas looked up at him and smiled. Dean smiled back as he felt something push up against him. He looked down and saw a small girl with blonde hair, not more then 5 years old. "Daddy!" she shouted as she hugged Dean. Dean slightly chuckled. He was surprised and wasn't sure if he would like this or not. "Morning Dean" he heard a voice say. He looked up to see a girl with short brown hair sitting at the table. She looked about 14 years old. She was writing something while reading a book. As Cas set out the plates of food on the table, a small boy walked past Dean. "Morning Uncle Dean" he said as he sat at the table. Cas motioned for Dean to come sit next to him at the table. Dean tried to push the girl off of him so he could but she wouldn't budge. "Come on Maddy, it's time to eat" Cas said, noticing that she wouldn't get off of him. As soon as Cas said that, she pulled herself off and sat down at the table. Dean walked over and pulled out the chair next to Cas. He sat down, reluctant to eat, considering Cas had made it and he would always remember that pie that Cas tried to make him. God it was bad. But Cas was proud of himself for that abomination.. somehow. Dean chuckled, remembering that, not realizing that he did it out load. Dean looked over at Cas, who was staring at him. Dean smiled and starting eating. "Oh my god" he said. "This is awesome" he said looking over at Cas. Cas gave a wide smile and pointed to a book in the corner. "The book told me how to make it"

"Yeah but you still put it all together and made it" Dean replied.

""As you know, I'm good at following directions. I've had a lot of experience with it" Cas said looking down at his plate, picking at his food.  
After breakfast was over, the kids went into the living room, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the kitchen. Cas picked up the dishes and put them in the sink to wash them. Dean grabbed the laptop sitting on the counter. He figured that if he was going to be here a while, he would do what he always did. Hunt. He opened the laptop and starting looking for one. When Cas finished with he dishes he walked over and sat down next to Dean, resting his head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
""Looking for a hunt" Dean replied. "We still do that.. right?"  
Cas frowned. "Yeah" he said, kind of upset. "We still do that" he continued looking down at the ground. Dean noticed and looked over at Cas. "Are you okay?"  
Cas replied quickly, he didn't want Dean to be upset. "Yes. Did you find one?" They didn't hunt much at all anymore, and it was mainly because they had children to watch over. But it was also because Cas didn't want to, and Dean didn't want to force him to come or go by himself. But Cas understood that Dean would always get that itch to kill something, as he was raised a hunter. It was in his blood. Even though he knew this, he was upset that Dean chose this weekend to want to do it. "We're still going to Clarinda though, right?" he asked, raising his head up to look at Dean. "Uh yeah sure" Dean quickly replied, trying to focus on reading. "We've been planning this trip for weeks and now you don't want to go?" Cas asked him, frowning. Dean noticed that Cas seemed upset. "No" Dean said. "I mean I never said I didn't want to". He had zero clue why exactly they were going there or where it even was, but if Cas wanted to go that badly, then he did too. "Then why are you looking for a hunt?" Cas asked. "Well I mean I figured while we're there, it wouldn't hurt to take something out", Dean said, smiling. Cas nodded and got up. "I'm going to stay here. I do not want to go" He said, as he walked towards the hallway. Dean turned his head back and watched Cas walk around the corner. He didn't understand what he had done wrong, or why Cas didn't want to go anymore. He assumed it was because of the fact that Dean mentioned hunting. Which he also didn't understand because Cas was always really eager to before. Dean closed the lid on the laptop and followed him. He didn't see him in the hallway, or living room, so Dean assumed that he went upstairs, back to their room. He walked up and stairs and opened the door to their bedroom. Cas was sitting on the bed with his laptop in front of him.

"Hey" Dean said, standing in the doorway. "Why don't you wanna go anymore?" Cas ignored him and put his earbuds in his ears. Dean walked over and sat down next to him. He was going to watch a show on Netflix that Dean introduced him too. It was called Borgia. Cas pretended that he wasn't there. Dean pulled the headphone out of his left ear. "What's going on? Talk to me" he told him. Cas sighed and paused the show. He looked over at Dean. "I just can't believe you" he said. Dean looked confused. "If you didn't want to go, you could just told me. Instead of making me think that it was something you really wanted" Cas said. "But I do" Dean replied.

"Then why are you trying to find something to hunt? I just wanted to have a normal weekend, alone, just me and you"

"If we went hunting, I don't see how that wouldn't be just me and you. We'd still be spending time together" Dean said  
"You know I don't like to hunt anymore after what happened. You said before that you would only do small ones and go by yourself. Does that mean your just going to leave me at the hotel while you go out? Because that's not why I wanted to go"

Dean frowned, looking at him. He didn't mean for Cas to feel like this. He didn't know that such a simple mention of hunting would hurt him so badly. Although it brought up a question in Dean's mind. 'What happened that made him not want to hunt?'. Cas had said he 'didn't like hunting anymore after what happened'. Dean didn't want to blatantly ask, as it was something he knew he should know in this reality. It might make Cas suspicious of him, and that was the last thing he wanted. "Of course not!" He said. "There's no way I would just leave you like that. I thought maybe you would want to. I'm sorry" Cas stared down at the bed, playing with his fingers, as he thought about what Dean had said. "Well I don't. So can it wait?"Yeah, of course" Dean smiled. He grabbed the ear bud that he had taken out of Cas's ear and put it in his own, then pressed play on Netflix. Cas looked over at hi and smiled back, before leaning his head on Dean's shoulder and watching the show with him.


End file.
